When An End Draws Near
by Megami21
Summary: Everything is not as it seems at Hogwarts and apparently there are more secrets than truths in it's shady walls. Coming into her sixth year, Hermione is learning that her whole life has been a carefully crafted lie, and she wants to figure out why!
1. Chapter 1

I would first like to say the usual statement, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did I would be very rich and not only that, my ideas would be world known…. But without further ado I give you my story!

She felt as though she was being ripped apart, and not from and external source… It felt as though something was inside her, tearing her apart at the very seams that made her what she is, or should she say was. She whimpered, that's all she could do seeing as she had spent hours screaming at the top of her lungs which were now beyond spent and could hardly muster up the squeaks that they were managing. She had found that the pain came in waves, intense burst of excruciating pain that could only be described as worse than the cruciatus curse followed by periods of calming recovery time like the moment she was having now, only to be followed by another burst of the pain. Her golden brown curls covered her eyes, leaving only the lower half of her face in view of the people in the room who stared like an audience at a freak show, curious and cruel… They were her mentors, but how she managed to look up at them for so many years was beyond her comprehension now!

"Albus, what are you going to do, you can't possibly leave her to suffer like this! What is happening to the poor child, will she be alright?" Minerva McGonagall, her Transfiguration Teacher and the Head of her house spoke up, seeming to be the only one in the room to show compassion towards her. The old man Prof. McGonagall was questioning looked down at her again, his pale blue eyes hiding behind his spectacles in calculation as one of his hands twirled his long white beard in its grasp. Behind them Severus Snape stepped forward.

"The girl" he sighed, carrying on his monotone words "is dangerous, if she were to fall into the hands of the dark lord… well we all know what would occur" He rolled his eyes at the older woman's soft heart. "Minerva, are you aware of what this girl is?" He spewed venomously.

"She is Hermione Granger, a smart and talented young witch who has many friends and a bright future ahead of her! How dare you, locking her in a cage like some animal!" The old witch, furious at the situation began to steam at the cold hearted potions master. Before she could go on a tirade the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat caught her attention.

"What Snape is trying to say, Minerva, is that this girl is not of the natural world" His eyes looked at the fuming woman. "What do you know of the Nephilim, Minerva?" McGonagall gasped at the question.

"You cannot possibly be saying what I think you are trying to say, Albus!" She held back her shock, turning to Hermione. "She couldn't possibly be such a creature!"

"Ahh, but Minerva, she is! Over half a century ago, when I was a man of only 46 I stumbled upon a woman in the woods with the most beautiful brown hair and amber eyes. She called herself Derdekea, and she was the most tantalizing creature I ever had the fortune to lay eyes upon."

~FlashBack~

A younger Albus Dumbledore walked through the woods near his home on a cold winter's day, hoping to get a relief from his constantly torturous lifestyle surrounded by his nagging brother and handicapped sister. Suddenly a golden glow was seen over a small hill and he rushed to investigate to find a beautiful, young brunette fallen on the ground.

"Miss, are you alright?" He said, hoping the woman was ok so he wouldn't have to take her to the hospital. She looked up at him, her molten amber gaze borrowing into his blue one with momentary fear and mistrust, before realizing she was not where she was just moments before. Dumbledore held out his hand to assist her up from the ground, which she cautiously accepted.

"Sir, may I ask you where I am?" She asked shakily, as she rose from the forest floor her long white gown flowed around her, accenting her bronzed skin.

"You are in the wood, near Godric's Hollow, Miss!" Dumbledore replied, curious as to her nervous behavior. It was at that moment he realized how underdressed she was, her dress not having sleeves and with the cold weather she would freeze before she could find the village to get better clothing. He pulled his cloak off his shoulders, knowing that he still had a coat on under it to keep himself warm enough, and placed it over her. "Don't want you to freeze to death, Miss! If you mind my asking, what may I call you?"

"Thank you, kind sir." She smiled up at him. "My name is Derdekea, what shall I call my rescuer?"

"You may call me Albus, Albus Dumbledore." He returned her grin with one of his own "May I show you to my home, where we can find a fire and some better suited clothing for you, Miss. Derdekea?"

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Albus!" she replied and went with him to his home, looking over her shoulder at her surroundings, to be sure that whatever she was fearing was nowhere to be seen.

~End FlashBack~

"She had told me what she was later that night, when she felt certain that I could be trusted. She was an angel who fled from the heavens in terror for a child growing within her womb, a child that was fathered by a man from earth. She had said that other angels refused to accept the abomination as one of their own, especially after the cursed Nephilim of the fallen and the problems they had posed." Dumbledore looked at Hermione again, sighing as he finished the story. "Derdekea had told me that she would take her child to another time, where she felt that the infant could be hidden away and that when the time was right the child would find itself in my care. It is only now that I realize the extent of what the angel had meant. This girl, Hermione is the last hope for our world! Should Harry fail his mission, she is the final barrier from total destruction…. Her and her intended that is!" The old man chuckled.

"What do you mean her intended?" Minerva questioned, not fully understanding what Dumbledore was talking of.

"At the time Derdekea was about to leave to ensure that her child was safe she told me that her daughter would not be alone in this world. She was going to go to time where there was another like her! There is another, a Nephilim that walks this world as of yet in silence, this girl's counterpart and eternal companion…. In essence, her betrothed." Dumbledore's nose wrinkled as he laughed. "I do not know where this other one is, but we must ensure Hermione's safety! This pain she feels will pass, and when it does she will be reborn in the form that has been and always will be, her true form! Half man, half angel; a being of two worlds but never truly accepted in either! It is to be expected that she will have a rough life ahead, with or without her companion! I can only hope that he is found before things erupt in to the chaos that we know is to come!" He said before walking out with Snape only a hair behind him.

McGonagall remained looking at Hermione. "Oh, sweet heavens, how can you be so cruel to a child?" She said before walking over to the girl, picking her up to ensure that she was alright for the moment. She was only covered in a thin tunic like garb that barely covered past her bottom, and if she were in any other place that wouldn't be an issue; but here in the dungeon temperatures rarely reached above sixty degrees, even in the summer like the one today where it was well into the eighties outside. Minerva pulled out her wand and with a flick created a bed of thick blankets for Hermione to rest in; nestling the girl in them to make her more comfortable. Minerva rested a wrinkled hand on Hermione's forehead "I only wish there was more I could do for you!" With that said, the elderly woman took her leave. As the professor walked up the stairs to the main part of the school she could here Hermione's screams as the transformation strengthened once again, ripping through her body. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek "I am so sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

I would first like to say the usual statement, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I apologize that it took so long to post the second chapter and hope that you enjoy it, even though it is short! ENJOY!

When Hermione woke again she felt numbed by warmth in place of the cold that she had felt before. The pain had subsided again, only this time it left no lingering threads to tell her that there was more to come, surprisingly she felt relieved instead of fearful. She opened her eyes to look around, finding bloodied blankets around her scantily clad body and as she sat up, anticipating pain she found that her muscles were taught from the painful spasms of before, but not painful. Looking through the room she found that, to both her relief and disappointment, she was alone in the room which was covered in blood, torn pieces of fabric and silver feathers.

She raised her body up into a seated position and stretched her back, feeling as if someone was pulling at her trying to make her lie back down into the mass of fabric she had made her bed in. The room smelled of her, signifying that she had been trapped here a long while now, which terrified her to no end. Stumbling to a stand she felt completely out of balance, fighting the urge to fall back into the messy bedding as she wobbled her way to the cell door.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" She called out, finding that her voice only echoed down the hall that lay through the only door in the room. "Please! I just want out of here!" She felt helpless, and that was a feeling that Hermione Granger never felt! She was always the one with something up her sleeve that would get her, Harry and Ron out of danger, but now when she needed her cunning most it slipped from her. With her mind buzzing with ideas she rested her head on the bars of the cell, mindlessly looking to the ground as if it had the answer to her dilemma.

In the dim lighting she could barely make out the silvery, feathered masses that draped to the floor behind her, fear grew in her once again. She didn't want to turn around, dreading that there was some creature behind her waiting to see her face before attacking. Her mind screamed at her, where in hell had her Gryffindor courage gone, were all of her best qualities going to fail her now that she was trapped in the place she had called home for so long! She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat in her moment of fear thinking of goodness and light. She thought of a bright fire that burned away all her fears and almost as if to answer her mind the torches that lined the wall came to life lighting the room with their warmth. Mustering all of her courage she swiftly turned… Nothing…. Was she seeing Shadows?

Hermione turned back to the cell door shouting for help once more before sinking to the floor; putting her head in her hands she wept, letting her frustrations get the better of her. It was at that moment that she took notice of a beautiful young woman across the way, leaning against her own set of cell bars looking curiously at her. Her eyes were a molten amber-gold and lined with fresh tears but still holding an inextinguishable spark that showed her inner fire. Though her stunning eyes were the focal point of her face it wouldn't fail to impress any man who looked at her. She had a small but elegant nose, full but still proportioned cherry colored lips that stood out against her bronzed alabaster skin and framing her face were long cascading light, golden-brown curls that reached down to her slender waist. What struck Hermione the most was the beautiful pair of massive silver wings that protruded from her back, hanging to the floor limply as if in a moment of defeat… The girl before her was an angel!

Hermione looked into the eyes of the angel seeing only turmoil and dread, something that she could most definitely relate to. With the knowledge that she wasn't the only scorned girl down here gave her a sickening sense of both relief and anger, she wasn't the only one… But how many others had Professor Dumbledore betrayed and locked away? She stood and turned to look at the angel again, who had also stood and seemed to be looking intently at her for some kind of answer. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped when the angel did the same and shut it again looking bashfully to her only to find the angel had the same response.

"You first" Hermione said, and the angel mouthed the same thing. Her mind reeled at that moment, spinning and spinning till it came to a startling halt. She reached her hand out through the cell bars to the angel and the angel did the same with her own hand till they touched in a chilled moment. Under Hermione's hand wasn't the warm hand of an angel but the chilly, smooth surface of glass…. A mirror! With the new found information Hermione's mind was on a rampage… She couldn't be... Angels weren't real! Were they? No, it was improbable, no impossible! Her mind was playing tricks and she had been down here too long! She fell backwards, stumbling to the ground watching as her mirrored image did the same and then looked to the ground where the silver wings had fallen casually alongside her long legs. What she did next was the only thing her mind could grasp in a moment of sheer terror.

She screamed!


	3. Chapter 3

I would first like to thank the reviewers for reading! I am trying to post as often as I can so I hope you guys don't get too impatient on me! :P I would like to say that this Chapter is in McGonagall's perspective and for the record I chose to make her a little random! Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

My Rage knew no bounds at the current moment! It was morning and I, Minerva McGonagall had spent the entire night venting my anger by writing and then discarding what seemed to be hundreds of mortifyingly angry letters to Albus. My hands were cramping up, they had been for hours but every time I moved to set my quill down something in the back of my mind would snap and up the quill would go again in a freshly restored fury. How dare he lock my best student down in the dungeons like some animal, regardless of what she was! Hermione was a brilliant girl with potential and we were now treating her like she was a freak of nature, it was completely uncalled for! I set the quill down once more and began rubbing my wrinkled hands to alleviate the pain; when had I gotten so old?

My aged pale blue eyes turned and looked in to the full length mirror in the corner of the office and I stood to walk to it. Looking through it I saw the hagged old woman I had become through years of happiness, pain, laughter and tears; smile lines and worry lines blending and proving difficult to tell from one another as I studied who I had become. There was no doubt I was confident with myself, I knew that my life was exactly the way I wanted it to be even if I had spent a good portion of it watching those I held dear get hurt. I knew who I didn't want to be, who I would never be and that was my mother…. She gave everything she had, her gift, her happiness for a man who never really accepted her for what she was, a witch. I never resented my father for that, he never knew better than what he was familiar with, and fortunately, I did. It was in my blood, as the magic was, something father never could comprehend… The gift that I had obtained from my mother and she through hers. Even after father was told the truth he refused to understand, to see it… Out of sight out of mind as the muggles would say! That was what hurt mother the most and she would just take it as if it were candy given to a child, something I wouldn't allow myself to do.

My thoughts drifted through themselves as I began to think about magic and blood… It was the very thing that consumed the world outside these great walls. Beyond Hogwarts there was a war going on, over blood, magic and power, some saying that those of muggle birth didn't deserve the gift they were given. Blood status meant little to me, Half-Blood… Yes my father was a muggle, but that far from defined me! I was a great witch regardless of my muggle father! This made me think of Hermione, she was raised as a muggle, treated as an inferior being, a muggle-born her whole life and yet she still was set to be the most powerful witch in her class, didn't that speak volumes about how magic worked… How they could think that her magic was impure just because of her birth… I have to stop myself, especially with the new found knowledge that she wasn't even entirely human! It still didn't give them the right….

I touched my hand to the mirror's cold surface looking once more looking at the wrinkled reflection within its depths… What I would give to be young once more! I closed my eyes and imagined it and when I opened them once more there I was, a young woman with vibrant blue eyes that had a turquoise glow to them and long dark blonde curls, then with a blink the image was gone. I walked away from the mirror and took hold of my wand… the woman in the mirror wouldn't of stood by while this injustice was committed to a girl who did nothing but be born and live a life helping others! I had spent my life standing behind Albus and his decisions but I could see no logical explanation for this one and I had no doubt that Severus had put his two sense into it otherwise she wouldn't be suffering in the dungeons! I didn't want to leave her there, nor did I want to go against Albus, my friend and mentor for all but a decade of my life… The decision I had to make was looming in front of me, knowing full well what was the right one, based on the limited knowledge I had… I had to get her out of there! My decision was made… I couldn't leave her there and I would go talk to Albus, try and reason with him!

I rushed out the door and down the flight of stairs from my study to the classroom, walking with my robes billowing behind me. I had confidence in my step once more, knowing that what I was about to do was the right thing and that come hell or high water, Hermione Granger would be a free girl by noon! I walked down the Grand Staircase making my way down the main hall of the building where I could find Albus's office when I heard it... A heart wrenching, terrifying scream shattered through the hall, piercing my very being! I knew instantly that it was Hermione but this scream was different than the ones that shook the halls the past few days… this one wasn't lace with the pain she was experiencing, no this one was in terror like she was frightful of something. It struck me, she was awake and not just awake and unresponsive, no she was fully conscious! I couldn't allow anyone else to be the first to her so I turned and ran back down the hall heading straight for the dungeons. When I made it down to the floor that I knew she was on I paused to catch my breath only to continue rushing as I heard Severus's footsteps coming down the stairs.

Hastily opening the door I pushed through looking at her. Her eyes were wide with terror and questions that she needed answers for, answers that I didn't have but regardless I would try to help her get. With a wave of my wand her cell was opened and I rushed in to console her. "Miss. Granger I am so sorry, I wish" Her look cut me off before she opened her mouth.

"Professor?" She looked at me with those eyes again "What is going on? What am I doing in the dungeons? WHAT AM I?" She blurted out a thousand questions in a short burst and all I could do was tell her I didn't know.

"Miss. Granger… Hermione dear, I…" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

I chose to do a little bit of a cliffy, till next time -Megami


	4. Chapter 4

So I know that it has been over a year since I last posted, I am truly sorry about that! I was living in Orlando working for Disney and lost all non Disney inspriations! I did get to visit Harry Potter World Universal, which was amazing by the way! But Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>My lungs began to burn as my screams left my body. My mind was numb, but racing at the same time and I didn't know how to make it all stop or if it was even possible to have it stop. All the sudden the door burst open and in rushed McGonagall in a fury, leaning against the shut door for a moment before coming to me with angry yet saddened eyes<p>

"Miss. Granger I am so sorry, I wish…" I wasn't going to wait for her to get to the answers I needed.

"What is going on? What am I doing in the dungeons? WHAT AM I?" My list of questions went on and on in a potentially unending slur.

"Miss. Granger… Hermione dear, I…" Before she could finish what she was trying to say the door slammed open once again, Snape flew in with his dark cloak billowing around him and his unreadable eyes glowering down at me! I glared back with contempt, wishing that my least favorite professor would be put through the pain I had faced all night after the way he and Dumbledore allowed me to be treated! I lurched forward, a feral scream ripping through my chest as I came in contact with the bars of my cell nearest to him!

"You bastard what the hell did you do to me?" As I said it my mind flickered to the day the pain began….

~FlashBack~

I woke up with a jolt, sitting up from where I lay on my bed looking across the room at the door that led to the bathroom. I felt a pulse vibrate through me, like a flutter of a butterfly's wings making its course through me starting and ending in my heart. I slowly got up and out of my bed, stumbling my way towards the door, collapsing just in front of my vanity. I stood up, using the ledge of the vanity to steady myself; my legs felt weak like the strength had been sapped from my body and I could fall over at any moment. I looked in the mirror on my vanity at my reflection… Nothing looked out of sorts till suddenly a pulse of golden light enveloped me as I felt another pulse go through me.

I couldn't remember anything beyond that…

~End FlashBack~

I looked to the two professors before me, one who cared for me and the other who despised me with an undying passion. I looked to McGonagall again for the answers I sought. "Professor McGonagall, what is happening?" I started to tear up, collapse on the ground with my head in my hands. I looked up at the both of them, sobs wracking my body which I then tried to cover; realizing how revealing the rags that were covering my body were.

With a flick of her wand she opened the door; walking over to me she waved it yet again around me, muttering a spell. The shreds of cloth that had barely sheltered my body transformed into a long silver halter dress that glistened in the limited candle light, I felt refreshed, looking at my arms I saw that the blood and grime that had been caked on was gone; McGonagall had transfigured her dress and cleansed her body.

"Let us go to Dumbledore, perhaps he finally has some answers for this!" She held her hand out to me to assist me in getting up, grasping her hand I rose from the ground looking at the mirror again. My reflection had changed, gone was the scared, confused girl and in her place was an angry young woman looking for answers. I followed McGonagall out of my cell towards Snape.

Snape sneered at me, glaring at McGonagall. "Perhaps!" He said before turning and walking out of the room and up the stairs leading out of the dungeon, his cloak billowing behind him in its usual fashion.

"Come, dear!" McGonagall wrapped a caring arm around my shoulder and led me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I hope to have another chapter posted soon!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter, and two in one day. I am quite proud of myself! Well, on with the show!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... yet! lol just kidding!

* * *

><p>The two professors and I approached the hidden staircase to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall mutter the password and up the stairs we went. Making our way into his office I noticed that Dumbledore wasn't alone. Two figures seated in front of him turned to me with worried yet relieved eyes, I looked into the eyes of my parents with a sense of relief and warmth… They had come to save me from the hell I had been trapped in for the past however long I had been here!<p>

"Hermione! Love, are you alright? We didn't know what was happening to you." My mum rushed over giving me one of her prize winning hugs. My dad walked over placing one of his hands on my shoulder while the other ruffled through his dark brown hair; he smiled seeing that I seemed to be fine. Looking into his deep blue eyes I saw the look of recognition as he took note of my newly acquired wings.

"Mione, what is that?" He said, taking a gentle hold of one of the silvery masses. I turned my head looking at them with him, before looking to him and mum. Mum's face contorted into a look of shock, fear and rage, her green eyes blazing as she took notice of them as well.

"WHAT IS BLOODY BLAZES ARE THOSE?! Albus what has happened to my baby girl?" Mum shouted. I turned and glared at Dumbledore, knowing full well he had answers to many of mums and my questions. Mum caught my glare turned to him as well with a questioning look.

"Jean, There is much that is to be explained" Dumbledore replied with, looking at her from down his nose. I could feel the tension rising in mum, she always had a temper when it came to my safety, a temperament she and Mrs. Weasley both shared in abundance. "Miss. Granger has been through a lot in the past few days."

"Mum, calm down" I looked at her, pulling her face to look at mine as her dark blonde curls wrapped themselves around my fingers. "I am fine, for now, I am fine!" I watched her visibly calm down with a deep sigh she turned to Dumbledore once more.

"I believe you have some explaining to do" She grumbled at him.

"Indeed but before I begin I must saw the same for you Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Dumbledore retorted. He looked at them and they turned to each other before they both turned to me while looking at the ground, as if in shame.

"Hermione, love; your father and I have been meaning to tell you something for a long while now." Mum started, looking to dad for support.

"Mione, I know this isn't the best timing and all but you're adopted." Dad made a face that showed how much he longed for what he had just told me to be false.

"What? How… I mean, why?" I my mind was in a jumble, not only was I some freak, I was adopted which meant that I was born to someone just like me! I wrapped my hands in my hair my stress getting the better of me. I ran out, heading for my only sanctuary… Gryffindor Tower!

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter marks three chapters in one 24 hour period! I am proud of myself and I hope you all enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>"Poor dear." I muttered under my breath as Hermione ran from the room. I watched as her mother quickly made to chase after her, only to be halted by her husband who beckoned the raging woman back towards Albus, Severus and I.<p>

"Greggory, she needs me! I have to calm her." Jean said, trying to break from Greggory's grip but he held strong. His eyes softened as he looked at his wife's turmoil, feeling the same concern that she did for their daughter.

"Jean you need to calm yourself before you can be any help to Mione!" He looked to Dumbledore. "Tell us what we need to know." Albus nodded.

"Don't you think, Headmaster that it would be wisest to wait for Miss. Granger before disclosing any information?" Severus stepped in with a sneer. Looking at the Grangers he grimaced. "she has the right to be the first if not one of the first to know"

"Yes, Severus I see your point but her parents are concerned for their daughter. Perhaps we should make an exception on this matter, seeing as she is not officially an adult till her 17th birthday. Mr. and Mrs. Granger here know her far better than we do and would be far more knowledgeable on how to present such a difficult bit of news to the girl." Albus replied. Severus sneered at his idea being shot down.

"Albus, I will go tend to Miss. Granger." I announced, looking to him as I said it. "Mrs. Granger, I will see to it that she is alright and bring her to you!" I smiled down at the younger woman. "If I know Miss. Granger as well as I like to think I do, she will be in Gryffindor tower and you will be unable to reach her there!" I smiled again to her before making my way out of the office as Albus began to explain to the Grangers what had happened to Hermione.

I wandered down the halls towards the Gryffindor common room where I knew Hermione would be, contemplating this turn of events. With all that had happened the past few days so much had been brought to light, it explained a lot of things! Like how fond of Hermione I had become… She is very much like my Loren! My little, bundle of joy that I had lost just moments after he was born, she is just like him… A beautiful gift from the angels. And just like little Loren she was in grave danger, a danger that I would help protect her from.

I finally made it to the portrait that guarded Gryffindor tower, muttering the password I walked inside to the common room. There on the floor in front of the fire sat the girl I was looking for, staring right at me with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her, feeling her sadness just by looking at her.

"Miss. Granger, dear… Would you like to talk about it" I smiled at her, trying to comfort the child.

"Professor, I…. I" That was all she could get out before her body was overcome with sobs. I wrapped my arms around her shaking body.

"Miss….. Hermione, dear it's going to be alright! You will see!" I felt myself begin to tear up looking at the young girl that I had grown to see as a daughter. "It will all be fine, dear" I kept on comforting her while rubbing her hair to sooth her as my own mother had done for me when I was young.

Hermione continued to sob for several minutes, when finally her sobs turned to whimpers she looked up at me smiling and choked out a laugh. "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to… to be so… so"

"Hush! It's alright dear… I understand completely!" I smiled down at her before standing up and reaching down to assist her in do so as well. "We are expected back in the Headmaster's office, come dear!" As I pulled her up to her feet she started to wipe her tears away, running up to the bathroom she came down refreshed, the redness from her crying dissipating fast. "Ok Miss. Granger, let us not waste any more time alright?" I smiled to her and she smiled back as we made our way out of the portrait hole and on to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed it, hope to post again soon!<p> 


End file.
